Pirates of the Caribbean: The Fountian of Youth
by chipped-nails
Summary: POST AWE. Jack Sparrow continues to vye for immortality against Barbossa and his crew. But what has the enchanting Lydia Turner, got to do with the waters from the sacred foutain? It is a chase across the ocean, a race against the apocaplyse. Who will win
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS. So see the movie then come and read it! Also I do not own any of the characters, themes and plot apart from those out of my head. "Pirates of the Caribbean" belongs to Disney and shall remain that way!

**Hope you enjoy! x**

Chapter One: Not a Pirate's life for me

Lydia Turner felt the dull pain searing through her calves and continue to climb up her legs. She was used to the pain, hours and hours of strain on the muscles in her body made her strong, quick, and flexible. It had been her passion her whole life and she was a professional. It had been a good substitute for those hours her mother was away and those years her father was at sea. He dream was to become the Prima Ballerina at the Paris Opera, and she was so close.

The melodic violin came to the final quivering note as Lydia finished her routine and her mother applauded her with great enthusiasm. Elizabeth Swan stood from her chair and walked over to her daughter. The similarities between them were outstanding yet her darker features belonged to her father. Lydia smiled at her mother but it began to fade as she saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It is ok mother, only two more years until you can see him again," she said trying to comfort the older woman. Forcing a smile Elizabeth turned and led her daughter out of the studio thanking the musician. It had been a very hard life to be apart from the man she loved. However thanks to a grateful sea goddess the ten years was not totally unbearable. Captain Will turner had been so efficient and compassionate in his ferrying of souls to the land of the dead that he had been given a gift; the gift of communication. Every year Will could write one letter to his wife and child and similarly they could respond. The letters were long and filled to the brim with love and emotion making the time a little less lonely.

Elizabeth had been blessed with Lydia the little girl who kept her company. However sometimes it wasn't enough. For weeks even months on end Elizabeth would roam the oceans hoping to run into the famed _Flying Dutchman_. She had been lucky a handful of times, seeing her husband for an afternoon or night before he had to tend those dying souls. She even took Lydia until she was old enough to protest.

"Must you sail so soon mother? Can you not wait until I have to leave? Who knows you may not be back yet," Lydia said as her mother led her to the tea table in the garden. It was a warm summers day in Port Royal. With the money she inherited (and that from her piracy) Elizabeth had a small property on the water the garden looked straight out over the ocean.

"My darling we have been through this your are more than welcome to come with me. And besides you are eighteen in a fortnight you don't need your mother watching your back for the rest of your life," Elizabeth said seeing the disappointment in her daughter brown eyes. She looked at her and all she could think of was Will, there was so much of him in her. Melancholy rose within, looking at her daughters dark hair pulled tight off her face and her sunned body bound in a tight tutu, feet strapped into her point shoes; crippling her feet. "I don't have forever, I have to take every opportunity that I can to see your father. I am getting old and when I die," she sighed heavily, "Not even then can I be with him,"

"But I might not see you again mother, I am moving to Paris and your are staying here. Do you not have love for me too?" Lydia questioned. It often upset her more than words could say when her mother pulled out all stops to find Will and would not think twice about leaving her daughter. Elizabeth knelt on the ground and cupped her daughter's hands.

"Come with me, you know everything there is to know about the sea we could sail together," Elizabeth said with a look of hope. She had asked Lydia many times to sail with her but the answer was always the same.

"No mother," Lydia said with down cast eyes, "That is your domain, you are a pirate, but the stage is mine, it is not a pirate's life for me." She said crushing her mother's hopes again. But her resolve was strong; she had to find her husband.

"Well then my baby girl, we best make these last few days count," she said as they embraced. Lydia felt the beat of her mother's heart against her own. They fell in time, one in the same. The smell of the ocean wafted over in the breeze. The giant expanse the brought people together and tore them a part. The winds could blow in your favour or against. The waves were to be tamed by the ships that sailed them or rebel and crush them. Pirates were the pawns of the ocean, Calypso the queen. It gave life, supported it and destroyed it. Captain William Turner and his crew upon the Flying Dutchman escorted the souls bound to it to the land of the immortals. The sea was life. And it had been a long time since a change in the wind had blown over the waves. Unaware to most that long awaited change brushed past the women.

(A/N: oooh what is going to happen? Lets wait and see. Hate first chapters introductory so boring, soon will get into it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful response, YAY makes me happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW I only just read about the 10-year thing with Will and Elizabeth, but it doesn't fit with my story line so I will do something different to incorporate something like that.

**Enjoy x**

Chapter Two – Unexpected visitors

"Jack, come out come out wherever you are!" Hector Barbossa called prowling around the dark, dank alleys of harbour side Port Royal. It was dangerous for sure a pirate wandering about the port where the most pirates had been prosecuted, the place of mass hangings. However, that didn't seem to stop those pirates closely linked to the Black Pearl, in particular her two ever-feuding captains.

Jack Sparrow peered out from his hiding space to get a look at his rival, creeping around in the darkness cutlass in one hand and loaded pistol in the other. He was close, very close, too close for comfort. It had been like this for nearly twenty years, it was amazing the two men could keep up with it in fact. They were both after the same thing, and every time one person got a little bit a head the other quickly caught up. It had been a race across the Caribbean trying to steel each other's tools, those tools that would help in the retrieval of the waters from the Fountain of Youth.

"Come on Jack, we are grown men! We can come to some sort of agreement can't we? If you give me that little piece of parchment, I will give you your compass back," Barbossa proposed. Jack thought very hard about it, what was more valuable the compass or his new treasure? Taking it out a pouch hanging from his belt he quietly unravelled the faded parchment. Characters strange to him flittered across the page dancing in a formation that would ultimately give up co-ordinates. He needed this, and if he was going to barter it he wanted more in return.

"Your offer is enticing for sure Barbossa, but you will have to do better than that!" He yelled then quickly scuttled from his hiding spot to another, behind a few barrels of rum – what a coincidence.

"Now Jack, what else have I got of yours that you could possible want back?" he said laughing to himself, "Or what of mine do you want?" Jack rolled is eyes the answer to that questions was simple.

"The Pearl, I want her back – she is mine after all," Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone. Barbossa laughed at this remark. The Black Pearl had been like a wanted whore passed from man to man over the past eighteen years. One moment Jack had control the next Barbossa; both craved the control of the most infamous ship in the Caribbean. Presently Barbossa held the largest bargaining chip.

"What's got into your mind boy? Why on earth would I give my ship to you?" he snarled moving closer and closer to Jack's hiding place. He was in serious trouble and needed to get out now. Thinking fast he stuffed the parchment back into his pouch and yelled at Barbossa.

"They are my terms Barbossa, the Pearl and my compass. Ponder it, mule it over. But for now I must say so long farewell, but don't worry I will be back to get my belongings." He called jumping from behind the barrels of rum knocking them over so they flew at Barbossa causing him to fall giving him just enough time to escape without being followed. The whole town was in a serious state of havoc Jack realised as he emerged onto the main street. Blazes of fire erupted from house wrecked by explosives; smoke made the air thick to breathe, screams pierced Jack's ears. It was the night that the Pearl first came to Port Royal nearly twenty-five years ago all over again. Barbossa was using it as a decoy so he could corner Jack without too much interruption. Pity the navy was beginning to pull their act together and defend the town. Picking up a half-full bottle of rum Jack downed the contents and headed into the thick of the chaos.

He had only one reason for being in Port Royal and after he had completed his task he intended to hop ship and sail away. It was such a misfortune however, that Barbossa had to interrupt his plans. At least he was still a step ahead of his enemy. Heading up the main road, women, men and children running at him in every direction shrieking when the registered his appearance, he continued to proceed up the hill until a sharp turn changed his direction.

Waiting patently on the front porch of her four-bedroom home was Lydia fuming with anger. She had realised that the only pirates who would ever infiltrate and disturb her home was those her family were closely associated with. She waited for Jack to run up the hill, out of breath and looking behind him with every step. It was always the same. Luckily not many people knew where her house was it was relatively secluded, hidden around the bay. As she predicted Jack emerged through the tropical ferns panting and looking behind him making sure no one followed.

Jumping from her seat with frustration Lydia raised the sword by her side so that when Jack turned to face her the sharp tip of the cutlass was pointing directly at his face. Jumping back in fright he was more afraid of the look on the girls face than the metal ready to slice him.

"Hello luv, how's your mum?" He asked stepping cautiously away from the girl.

"Not here, so get out," she growled pushing him further down the hill. Holding his hands up in truce Jack slowly stepped backwards.

"Now luv I can make it worth your while," he offered winking. Lydia just rolled her eyes and jutted the sword so Jack fell back in shock. Brushing the dirt and sand off his clothing as he pushed him self up and quickly drew his own sword then parried with Lydia for a few seconds. He knew it was pointless; Lydia was too light on her feet and quick of hand. However, he wasn't trying to beat her down.

"Jack you know you never win when you cross blades with me. You are far too old these days," Lydia said enraging him, as their blades furiously clinked and clanked. Before she knew it Jack was standing triumphantly in the doorway to her house.

"Who said I wanted to win in a sword fight against you luv," he said slamming the door on her face. Utter disbelief rose in Lydia's cheeks as she began to bang on the door loudly yelling inappropriate things at Jack who just stood smirking on the opposite side of the door. "And I am not old!"

"Jack! Let me in, this is trespassing I could have you arrested!" she yelled at him stamping her feet. It was no use he had the upper hand and she was at his demand.

"Only if you will help me," he called to her picking dirt out from under his nails. He could hear her pondering this thought. Well, he assumed so as she didn't say a word. In actuality she was wide eyed and terrified as she noticed a handful of dirty pirates led by Barbossa begin to materialize out of the forest.

"Jack let me in," she said breathing quickly; the men hadn't noticed her standing in her nightgown terrified on the porch. Jiggling the doorknob she repeated herself, "Jack please let me in,"

"Only if you will do as I ask savvy?" he said not noticing the terror in her voice.

"Hurry up Jack they are coming!" she said terrified of the men, "I will do anything!" she added and with that the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be a part of the last chapter but I thought it would end up too long. Keep reading and reviewing!

**x**

Chapter three – a small reading

Jack quickly got a glance at the dirty pirates peering around the property and garden moving slowly up towards the house. Closing the door he saw the girl shaking, it was not the first time she had encountered pirates, even the first time she had encountered these ones but the first time they had infiltrated her home.

"You alright luv?" he asked turning her to face him. Realising what was happening she quickly slapped him straight across the face then followed it up by a punch in the gut. Wincing with pain doubled over Jack pleadingly looked at her.

"What on earth are you doing here? Why the hell did they follow you? I am going to murder you Jack Sparrow for bringing this upon me tonight," she said grabbing him by the ear and throwing him on the floor. Struggling he pulled the parchment out from inside his pouch. Lydia snatched the crinkled paper and unravelled it carefully feeling its fragility, instantly regretting snatching it. Immediately she recognised some of the characters on the page, the black ink smudged and faded over the years. She marvelled at the fact it was still slightly legible. Pulling himself up Jack winced as he stood straight. Lydia raised and eyebrow quizzically at him.

"You said anything, and I 'ave a few things in mind they can wait till later, this is more important," he sighed loudly barely able to talk. "I need you to read that for me luv," he wincing as he began to breathe again. Looking again at the paper she scrunched her nose.

"You smell like rum," she said leaning forward and sniffing Jack's clothes then pushed past him with the intentions of locking the back door of the house. Darting over the tiled floor she past the maid's bedroom who was beginning to rouse at the noise.

"Lydia, I need your help," he said running after her grabbing her arm. She turned briskly around and scowled at him.

"Then we will have to be quick won't we after all there are five or six men like you about to run into my house. Now I have to think of a way to barter freedom for my guests and I and honour our agreement," she spat venomously then led Jack upstairs, on the way yelling passing instructions to the housekeeper. Jack felt the soft Persian rug sink under his boots as the headed up the stairs. Lining the walls of the corridor on the upper floor were paintings of Lydia and her mother, the oil shining in the moonlight. Jack thought it was a gallery, the two beautiful women looking at him, scrutinizing his steps. That was what it felt like anyway.

Unlocking the study door at the end of the hall Lydia jumped as the door on her left opened. Standing in the doorway was a concerned young man, half naked.

"Lydia, is everything ok?" He said placing a hand on her arm. Jack smirked at his innocent face, sandy hair and brown eyes. He was so young. As Lydia was about to say something the door to her right opened and another young man, also half naked opened the door. He happened to be the first one's identical twin. Jack laughed loudly at the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" the second one said rubbing his head.

"Sean? What?" the first one said staring in disbelief. Lydia focused on unlocking the door, fumbling with the key. Sean just shrugged his shoulders. "Who are you?" he said looking at Jack with disgust.

"Who I am, is irrelevant the question is how long has Lydia been sleeping with a train of men," he said smirking.

"Gareth, just don't freak out," Sean said sensing his brother's reaction but it was too late. Before Lydia knew it Gareth was yelling at her and Sean occasionally throwing a comment at Jack. Lydia ignored the growing brawl between the two boys and finally unlocked the door.

"Jack! Do you want me to help you or not," she called over the squabble. Pushing past the youths Gareth now throwing unsuccessful punches at his brother, Jack stepped close to Lydia.

"So one's not enough eh?" he said smirking, she was lost for words.

"I am young ok. You do it why can't it?" she said tartly. Jack gave her a knowing look.

"Well, because I young miss cannot get pregnant," he said baring his gold teeth.

"Neither can I," she said turning from him and pulling a huge book off the shelf. "You two better shut up because there are five men out there who would not hesitate to kill you if they found you in here," she said startling them. Sean ran to the window and saw the pirates begin encircling the house.

"I do commend you on your efforts however," Jack whispered eyeing the boys.

"Pirates, is he one of them?" he said pointing to Jack.

"Pointing is rude son, " was all he said.

"He is fine, go put your clothes on we will have to make a quick break," she said flipping through the pages of the large bound book. Pushing each other roughly as the exited the study the twins did as they were told. Skimming over the contents Jack looked from the exiting boys to Lydia.

"Feel like filling me in luv?" he said looking back at her. Not looking up from him she unfolded the parchment and began reconciling some of the characters from those in the book.

"This is ancient Greek, why you have it is beyond me," she said pulling up the stool, "However, I can make some of them out now, to read the whole thing it would take me a bit longer. See this here," she said pointing to a word in the middle of the paper, "That means 'oracle' and that one there I think is 'Delphi'. Why on earth do you have a piece of parchment that has those two words in the same sentence?"

Before he could answer Gareth now appeared at the doorway shortly followed by a loud crashing from downstairs. "Someone is coming into the house," he said, eyes wide. Jack and Lydia exchanged a quick glance.

"Gareth, go get Sean, then look in my top draw, here is the key," she said pulling a long chain from around her neck, "Then get everything out of it, be careful not to cut yourself," she said throwing it to him. He gave her an odd look but did it anyway. Sensing Jack's look she responded with a quick, "Musician wouldn't want him to hurt his hands,"

"I don't care Lydia, what does the bloody parchment say!" he whispered quickly.

"Right," she scanned the document then matched it up to the large book, "Something about the oracle at Delphi, knowing. Not sure what it knows though, only one answer. Valuable. I can't make this bit out it is all smudged," she said squinting in the dark, "Do you know anything about the Delphic Oracle?" But it was too late for Jack to reply, footsteps resounded from the stairway.

"They are after this luv and I have worked too hard to give it up," Jack said pointing at the paper.

Wildly looking around Lydia was trying to think fast, "Ok here," she ripped out the letter translation pages and handed them to Jack then gave him the parchment back, "You owe me big time. Take these and hide inside the wall just over there. From there you will see a small stairway in the wall that leads downstairs and out the back of the house. Somehow contact mother, she is on a ship somewhere. I am going to parlay, I am guessing they will take us down to the dock. Find me Jack, I need you to save me," she said terrified but resolved none the less to keep his secret. He nodded and shoved the parchment into his pouched running over to the wall looking back at Lydia feeling guilty about leaving her.

"Jack! Where are you?" Barbossa called continuously getting closer and closer to the room. Sean and Gareth appeared at the doorway and Lydia closed it quickly behind them. She took a pistol and knife from the boys for her own as well as the cutlass, and then gave them each a loaded pistol.

"Leave Jack!" she whispered fiercely. He did as he was told and opened the wall. If you didn't know it existed, you would never have noticed the hidden door next to the book self. Jack looked to see how to open it then realised and disappeared in side the wall. When it was returned no one would have known he had been there.

Suddenly Barbossa and his men burst through the door, the little housekeeper held hostage. Lydia stood firm the two boys behind her their weapons raised. Gareth coward a little behind Lydia whilst Sean stood at her side, he was a blacksmith had a few more balls.

"My, my you have grown haven't you lass," Barbossa drawled. Sean and Gareth quickly looked between Lydia and the pirate captain.

"Yes, nearly seven years," she said tense but easily not showing it, she was a performer after all, "And just like last time, I don't want to be anywhere near you," she snarled.

"Lydia, who are these young men? Little tramp are we?" Barbossa said stepping closer to Lydia who still had her affects raised. Without warning he shot Gareth straight in the head. Lydia didn't turn around as Sean screamed in pain, watching his twin fall. Turning furiously around he began to spit words at Barbossa.

"You will pay for that," he growled but Lydia stepped between him and Barbossa.

"Parlay," she said her hands trembling slightly. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" He said sarcastically, then turned around," Oh of course, Jack Sparrow! Where is he and you shall not be harmed," then looked at Sean, "Neither of ye," he added.

"I offer terms Barbossa, code," she said sharply in response. Barbossa and the boys chuckled.

"Not a pirate we have been through this lass," he added bitterly.

"Well according to the East India Trading Company I am," she said revealing the brand on the inside of her wrist. Sean looked at it and an expression of understanding crept up on his face. Barbossa growled in anger.

"I want the assured safety of Sean. Miss Low and myself," she said staring him straight in the eye. A greedy smile broke across his face.

"And in return," he said edging her on.

"And in return I shall tell you what was on the piece of paper of Jack's," she said breathing heavily. Barbossa grinned his yellow teeth making Lydia want to vomit, however, she contained herself.

"Agreed," he said outstretching his arm, which she shook cautiously. Turning to his men he motioned for them to strip Lydia and Sean of their weapons and rope them up.

"What are you doing!" Lydia called as the grubby pirates strung her hands behind her back.

"Well taking you aboard for information of course, and just so you will keep your side of the bargain he can come too," Barbossa said walking out of the room stopping to run his finger over Miss Low's face who promptly fainted. She was lucky and was left behind.

"I promise it will be ok," she said to Sean as they were pushed out of the room.

"For your sake I hope so, " he said bitterly casting a glance at his brother's dead body, angry tears brimming in his eyes. Lydia put up a mighty struggle, as did Sean. Little known to them Jack Sparrow was fuming behind the false wall.

(Heyya I hope you all liked it, out of all my stories this is the one I have jumped the quickest into and I like it! Your reviews are a life source keep them coming so I can live! Next chapter up soon!

**Thankies x)**


	4. Chapter 4

(I am pretty much obsessed with you guys who keep reviewing so I reckon I will be spitting this story out fast already have the next chapter on the way. I hope you like this one, so far this is my favourite. Saw the movie again today made my boyfriend sit through to the end of the credits. He was not very happy.

**Anyway please keep reading and reviewing and let others know, I think this could be good!**

**Kisses to my lovelies)**

Chapter Four – captain of the dead.

Captain William Turner gazing longingly from the crow's nest of the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a beautiful night he admitted, but something was unsettling. He could no longer appreciate the beauty in the world for what it was, all he ever thought about was the wife he left behind. He was not going to deny a part of him loved being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Knowing that the souls of those who died at sea were in good hands were comforting, being able to spend quality time with the father he never knew made the time away from his wife and child bearable. It was only occasionally he had weak moments. As he watched the trailing boats filled with two to three dead souls follow the _Dutchman_ to the pearly white shores where they would lie in peace for eternity, he still longed for a heart, to feel it beat within his chest, to feel it beat in time with his wife's.

The peace of the night allowed him to think, dream of his wife and baby girl. Whilst the men danced and drank bellow, having a merry old time, the ship gliding effortlessly over the waves he imagined Lydia prancing about the deck on her toes arms flying in the air. The last time he had seen her she was nearly fifteen years old, going through that very awkward stage in life. She was such and unusual looking girl when she was younger, her quirky smile always made him laugh.

He wondered if she was still into dancing. The last letter he had gotten from Elizabeth suggested that she was undergoing preparations for auditions back in Europe for major opera and ballet companies. But a lot changes in a year. Will remembered the first time he ever saw her dance. She looked like a little angel, shining despite her dirty pirate clothes and filthy black slippers. She was so happy. He thought she looked just like her mother yet with darker hair.

Will hardly ever regretted anything in his life. He didn't even regret leaving his wife behind and captaining the immortal ship, because he knew she would always journey to that beach on that island and wait for him to run into her arms. She knew him and was the keeper of his heart, and he kept hers. However, he did regret one thing and that was missing Lydia grow up. He couldn't even imagine what she would look like now or how she would act. Would she still be a gawky little girl with unruly curly brown hair and little spots on her face? Or would she have matured, just like her mother into an elegant young woman. Elizabeth certainly marvelled at how surprisingly charming looking Lydia now was, but Will wanted to see it for himself. She was also bemused by her cheeky, flirty attitude and Will certainly wanted to see that. Would she even want to know her father at all, the man who had and would be absent all her life?

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of the little ferryboats creeping up along side the _Dutchman_. Chuckling to himself he swung down from the nest onto the deck and lent over the edge.

"What are you two cheeky children doing? Get back or you shall lose your way, I must guide you," he asked smiling seeing the girl and boy eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Sir, we are so excited about seeing mama," the girl said. Will smiled and watched them slow down and drift back behind the pirate ship. Has they got further and further away a sadness entered his eyes, they were so young exited about the prospect of death so they could be with their mother – did Lydia ever think like that?

The depressing thought had entered Will's mind a few times, did his daughter long to be with him as much as he longed to be with her? Then he thought no, after all she stopped voyaging out on the open sea with her mother; hoping to be in the right place when a flash of green brought Will to the world of the living to collect the souls of the dead.

Will had been so fortunate in his eighteen years of captaining the _Flying Dutchman_. He was granted the gift of communication, being able to write one letter a year to his beloved wife and after ten years of escorting the dead was fortunate enough to happen upon his wife on the open sea six times. They were both gifts from Calypso who was sympathetic to the two lovers. He only hoped that another gift would be given soon.

"Cap'n, you alright?" Bootstrap Bill Turner asked placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Leaning on the rail Will slowly nodded his head. Roughly he brushed his hand past his eyes and looked at his father.

"You know your granddaughter will be eighteen years old in a week?" he choked then coughed to cover it up. Bill gave his son a sympathetic look. It was hard, he understood that and Will rarely ever showed any sign of breakdown, this was one of his weaker moments.

"Really, my she is getting big isn't she? Suppose she will be married soon eh?" He said. Will shook his head.

"Not my girl, she wants to be a dancer, no room for boys in her life," he said remembering how Lydia told him she would never marry. Bill laughed at that.

"Chin up son, we are almost there," he said nudging his son's chin affectionately Will smiled to himself. Bill went serious for a moment, "You will see them soon," Will nodded, that thought was what kept him going through the year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Lydia's story

"Barbossa! This was not part of the bargain! Where are you taking us, I demand you release us!" Lydia screamed as her and Sean was dragged reluctantly onto the _Black Pearl_. The crew stopped their business and looked at the hostages. Barbossa just laughed at the struggling girl, remembering so well the night he met her mother. Although this time he was not so worried about the moonlight. Sean was totally bewildered at the situation, looking wildly around at the pirate vessel, the dirty, grotty men not half as frightening as he thought they would be.

"Now Miss Turner, you did not set out any fine print let's say in that little bargain, I shall gather that information any which way I wish, any where I wish," he sneered sauntering up to Lydia. Sharply turning her face from his rotten breath he grabbed her jaw and continued to speak, "I shall be immortal my dear, and I want Jack Sparrow to see it. Lock 'em in the brig! We then row to shore and capture our old friend Jack," he yelled at the crew laughing horribly as they all joined in. Lydia streamed profanities at Barbossa as the two captives were dragged mercilessly down below the deck into the brig. Sean was shocked at the state of the ship, rotten wood, rusty metal, the whole situation decaying. All the while he watched Lydia scream at the top of her lungs kicking over barrels and making a ruckus. She was certainly feisty. By the time they were thrown into the leaking prison red marks patterned her arms and her voice was hoarse from shouting. He was too stunned to even touch her.

Bitterly watching the pirates go she looked at Sean for a moment then turned away. What had she brought on him? What had she brought on herself? There was an uneasy silence between them as they drifted from one side of the cell to the other, feet soaking wet the smell of salt and mouldy wood penetrating their noses. Coming to rest on the damp benches they avoided each other's eyes, not making contact until finally Sean spoke.

"Care to explain?" he choked the image of his dead brother infecting his mind. Lydia looked up through tear filled eyes she could hear the pain in his voice. But it was not her fault, not her fault.

"Where do you want me to begin?" she said softly looking at the oil lamp hanging from the wall. Restless Sean stood from his seat and began to pace.

"Perhaps from the beginning? Or is that too much for princess Lydia to handle, to once in her life tell the whole story," he said resentfully. Mimicking his movements she moved to meet him their eyes entwined.

"I had and have no intentions ever to hurt you or Gareth for that matter," she spat, "This just happens to be a part of my life that I have left you out of," she added.

"Well it is a pretty big chunk!" he yelled, "Perhaps now considering we are locked up together waiting for those disgusting men to bring back your flamboyant friend, you can fill me in!"

"Fine!" she yelled in response returning to her seat, "My family has been involved in pirating since before I was born. I can't even imagine where to begin," she said exasperated the whole story rather complicated and long.

"How do you know that man from the house?" Sean said helping her along, taking a seat next to her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" she said sneering, "Jack Sparrow is an old family acquaintance. He knew my grandfather. Helped my father save my mother with the intention of getting back this ship in fact. Used my father as a way of settling his debt with Davy Jones; that proved to be an unsuccessful venture. Was murdered by my mother, brought back from Davy Jones' locker by my mother and father, fought along side my mother and father against Lord Beckett and the British Armada at the battle of Shipwreck Cove, stabbed the heart of Davy Jones with my father's hand so now he is the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and ever since has come to my mother and I begging for money, a place to hide, someone to sail with and occasionally to see how we are doing," she concluded pausing to see his reaction, quickly she added, "He is a self-conscious, self-righteous, egotistical son of a bitch who will bend any situation to get what he wants. Which he some how manages to do ninety percent of the time. All in all he is a bloody good pirate,"

Sean was stunned, silent he was trying to remember what Lydia had said but the words just got confused. She smiled at his confusion. "You asked me once before about why my father is never around and why my mother disappears for months on end, do you remember my response?" Sean nodded, remembering the morning they lay in bed waiting for the sunrise, "My whole family history is like that, unless you know it inside and out there is no point knowing it at all," she said sadly, as much as she would love to tell him he had no ability to understand.

Taking her hand in his Sean looked into her eyes, "My brother died because of this, I need to know," he said solemnly, Lydia nodded, "But more than that, if we are to spend the rest of our lives together I must know about your secrets – after all you know all of mine," he said with a hint of hope in his voice. Lydia smiled sadly at him and stroked his face.

"It will take the rest of our lives for me to explain it to you," she said with a mirthless chuckle. Sean lovingly cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently. The two had known each other their whole lives, friends of the family. It had always been Sean, Lydia and Gareth playing in the town; Gareth played the pianoforte with Lydia dancing and Sean applauding. When Gareth began courting Lydia nearly two years earlier, no one would ever expect that she would start a steamy love affair with his brother. After all they were the perfect match! And no one knew about it either, until this night. Sean knew about Gareth, but didn't care there was a different love between Lydia and Sean, one that would not be swayed even if she did not sever her bond with Gareth. In all actuality they were too afraid to tell Gareth for fear of upsetting him, so kept the affair secret for nearly two years. It was those glances in the street, sly comments at dinner with the double entendre that no body realised and the midnight rendezvous that kept their love alive. They had never imagined it would only be the two of them, and now it was. Stuck in the rotting hull of a pirate ship.

"I am sorry, for Gareth's death. I had no intention of hurting you so," Lydia said tears brimming in her eyes, she did love Gareth and to see him lie dead was stomach and heart wrenching. Sean made no response yet took his lover in his arms and stroked her chocolate hair. They sat in silence for a good while listening to the cannons and screams from outside, the waves rocking the ship even the impact of English backlash.

"I didn't know you were a pirate," he finally said thought fully. Lydia laughed heartily.

"I'm not really, my mother and father are," she said looking up at him, "No I am a dancer," he smiled warmly at her, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"So how did you get that mark then?" he quizzed, fascinated by her secret past.

"Remember when I was in England for five years? Well I wasn't really in England I was roaming the Caribbean and the ocean with my mother, with the vain hope of running into my father. Five years on a pirate ship gives you impeccably good balance, my teacher was so delighted when I returned," she said laughing at the thought of practicing ballet on a ship full of smell grungy men, "Of course, sailing under a pirate flag and partaking in piracy can land you in a bit of trouble. Being in prison in India is not my idea of fun and I shall never do that again. That is how I got the mark, they brand all captured pirates in the east," she said cringing at the memory.

"How did you survive, don't they hang pirates?" Sean asked worried.

"Well, yes, and that is the one time I have ever been happy to see Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_," she said remembering the daring escape from the Indian prison led by Jack Sparrow where they proceeded to roam the Atlantic ocean for nearly five months.

"You are by far the most interesting girl I have ever met," Sean said laughing, "And you will tell me all about this soon, especially about your father,"

"I am so sorry, Sean," Lydia said seriously. Kissing her forehead, Sean assured her it was all going to be ok.

"Now how are we going to get out of this?" he said asking for the adventure, intent on avenging his brother's death.

"I think," she said not wanting to hear the words come out of her mouth, "We might need Sparrow,"

(Yeah ok sorry a little bit of fluff, but needed to be explained. Onto more exciting bits next. Really do apologize for two chapters of fluffy nothingness – but hey artistic license and all.

**Review, you know you want to.**

**Kiss kiss)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: the scripture

Jack frantically dodged bullets as he ran through the chaotic town of Port Royal. He now found himself in a rather difficult position. Not only was the navy trying desperately to catch him so was Barbossa's dishonest crew. He wasn't particularly keen on the situation, but nevertheless he still had the upper hand. Ducking a few bullets fired over his head and escaping sight he disappeared into an abandoned inn. Squinting in the dim light he realized he had absolutely no idea how to read the characters, even with the page of translations.

"Well old boy this certainly is unhelpful, why can't people just write in good old English?" he said to himself trying to match up characters with their English components, "I have a terrible feeling boys that we may need dear old Lydia,"

"That is a horrible thought Jacky, after all the she a woman, and we should only ever associate with wenches," he said to himself.

"I like those women, except when they hit me, that hurts," Jack said rubbing his face memories slapping him across the face.

"But mate, at least they won't give away our secret eh? Miss Turner is a little rat who is prepared to, remember?" Jack pointed out, and then nodded in agreement. He had overheard that she planned to use what she had read in her favour. Sounded a lot like her father in that respect, looking after herself and her man. In fact even more like her mother. She was a very crafty girl.

"Although we did get her in trouble, and I know I do not want my head on the block with her father," Jack cringed at the though of Will Turner's power and punishments, so he chose to use them. Jack would be in perpetual pain for eternity, he could envision it now.

"Well sitting here is not helping us, or her. We have a number of choices," Jack began pacing around counting on his fingers.

"We either help the whelps child, and use her to our advantage,"

"Or we somehow get in contact with her somewhat disastrous and ever so influential parents to save her, which could possibly end very, very badly for us boys,"

"Or we could leave the little rat to her own devices, she has been in tighter situations that she found her way out of all by herself, find someone who can read this goddamn piece of parchment," Jack smiled at the last thought, "I like that idea saves all our necks," stuffing the paper into his pouch he peered around the door to see if it was save to make a run for it when something blunt and hard hit him on the back of the head causing him to fall forward in one swift movement.

"You truly are lost Captain Jack Sparrow," a young pirate from Barbossa's crew said sadly noting the intense conversation Jack had with himself. Hoisting him onto his shoulders with some difficulty they headed towards the _Black Pearl_.

Meanwhile Lydia and Sean crouched silently behind barrels of gunpowder and rum. Watching intently as the crew of pirates still upon the vessel ran to and fro stuffing the cannons then firing at the town and attacking ships.

"I am still amazed you got us out of that cell, I thought we were going to have to barter our freedom with words," Lydia whispered to Sean who smiled in triumph after setting themselves free.

"I am a blacksmith, I know how things work," he said grinning like a goof, she just smiled at him then became serious; they needed to get off the ship. Before she could say anything everything around them suddenly came to an abrupt halt and there was silence. All the crew manning the guns disappeared to the deck so it was just Lydia and Sean left below. Creeping out of their hiding spot they edged towards the stair well so to hear what was going on up on deck. Their hearts and hopes suddenly dropped when they heard who was up on deck.

"Jack Sparrow, you are more demented than I thought if you ever contemplated that you could hide from me," Barbossa said venomously grabbing Jack by the chin so he looked at him. It was a terrible sight Jack's eyes were rolling around in the back of his head still recovering from the blow in the back of the head. He tried to mutter something, his words slurred and soft. Barbossa looked at the wretched sight and something inside him clicked over as did the whole crew, the invincible Jack Sparrow was in such a state of vulnerability it was depressing.

"Lock him in the brig," Barbossa muttered snatching the parchment protruding ever so subtly from his pouch, "Alright boys hoist the sails and draw the anchor tonight we sail from this despicable town," he called to the crew who scattered like ants over the ship. Barbossa watched is adversary be dragged below the deck and muttered something about the price you pay for deeds you have done. "Bring me Turner," he snarled to a crewmember near him then walked through to the captains quarters as the crew prepared to sail away.

By this time Lydia and Sean had unsuccessfully tried to hide only to be discovered at the bottom of the stairs. Lydia streamed as Sean was wrenched from her arms and dragged further below deck close behind those who took Jack.

"Let me go! Sean! Sean!" she screamed frustrating the men beyond all belief, she had the energy to keep going and keep screaming until she was slapped across the face and thrown on the floor in front of Barbossa. He looked down his pockmarked nose at her with distaste and disgust. Ignoring her red face she pushed herself quickly up and threw him a venomous look.

"You are old Barbossa, too old for this. Why don't you let nature run its course and curl up like a worm and shrivel away," she said tartly. He just laughed meanly in her face. She prepared herself for the backlash yet it never came. Rather he roughly grabbed her and thrust her in front of the table on which was the battered reading and the torn pages from the Greek translation book, besides them was a pencil.

"Read it," he simply said.

"And if I don't?" she asked defiantly. He just grinned drawing his pistol and raising it to her head. She breathed heavily telling herself not to be intimidated by his antics.

"Your friend below shall meet the same untimely fate as his frightened brother. Do ye remember that Miss Turner, how is body fell ever-so swiftly back and blood trickled from his forehead?" He sneered breathing a foul stench on Lydia's face making her want to vomit. She resisted tears with great effort, "Do ye want that for your lover?" She ever so slightly shook her head and with that he released the pistol and placed it back in it hilt. She glanced at the parchment, realising that this was a time she needed to think quick and be careful about what lies she told.

"If you please Miss Turner, I am willing to wait," he said drawing a rickety old chair offering it to Lydia who slowly sat. She felt the boat moving quickly beneath her and wanted to cry, she was terrified of Barbossa and what he could do. After seeing Jack being dragged along and having Sean wrenched from her sight she realised how alone she really was. How dearly she wished her mother were there to speak for her and tell her what to do. But Elizabeth wasn't and Lydia had to make a choice all on her own, between her life and the life of her loved ones and death.

"I want the assured safety of Gareth and myself, we shall be taken to Tortuga and left there unharmed and alive, together at the same time," she said warningly before even glancing at the paper. Barbossa raised and eyebrow.

"What makes ye think ye are in a position to barter terms Miss Turner," he said leaning on the table in front of her, "But seeing as ye are doing a big favour for me I shall agree on the condition that what you tell me is truthful," Lydia nodded and Barbossa indicated for her to start the reading.

Warily looking down at the parchment she scanned at the reading. It was truly wonderful, such and old and complete piece of ancient Greek in front of her. She could imagine how excited her history tutor would have been to see it. Pity about the circumstances, however. She instantly began to recognise words then realised something very important, but decided not to tell Barbossa.

Ten minutes after reading the scripture, marking words in and such she looked to the impatient Barbossa.

"Shall I read it?" she teased in a nonchalant tone. Barbossa snarled at her sarcasm and she took that as in invitation to begin. Breathing deep she couldn't believe she was giving away Jack's secret, but figured Sean's life was more important anyway.

"And Sean and I are free to go?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, yes now read!" He yelled impatiently.

"Ok, ok," looking from the captain to the worn piece of paper she began;

_"A thousand years over, a thousand again_

_The waters shall fill to the brim, over and over_

_One day dry will the fountain be, a mean to the end._

_The Delphic Oracle, the heart of the world_

_Knowing the world of those falls_

_Valuable it is, that oracle at Delphi_

_North then east then north again_

_Rocks and wheat meet your feet_

_To the vaults of Apollo_

_The land of the Achaeans _

_There you will find a mean to the end,_"

With that she looked up from the paper to Barbossa who was grinning evilly. She did not appreciate that look and called to the first mate. Running in from beyond the door he awaited orders from the captain who never took his eye off Lydia. She could feel her insides tremble with fear.

"Lock her in the brig," he said continuing to grin. "Then set course for Tortuga, from there we sail to the land of the Achaeans, or to you Greece," Lydia though of protesting but cooperated with the pirates and followed her escort to the brig leaving Barbossa to his scripture. Arriving in the moist dank hull of the ship she saw her beloved who ran to the bars watching as she was thrown into the cell with him. Sean felt her body coursing with fear and held her tight their body warmth mingling. Lydia looked over Sean's shoulder and noticed Jack staring intently at her from the back of the cell. She broke a part from Sean and prepared to confront him.

"So you slimy wench, what did you tell dear old Barbossa," he snarled causing Sean to try and take a swing and him only stopped by Lydia.

"I told him what it said, but he will run around in circles for the rest of his days looking for that oracle," she claimed triumphantly, pricking up Jack's interest.

"Are you telling me, Miss Lydia Turner, that you did not divulge all the information encased in that ancient reading?" He asked raising himself to meet Lydia who smiled and nodded at him. "Miss Turner, for all past grievances and troubles I have caused you I sincerely apologize," he said taking a low bow. Lydia dearly enjoyed this power. She felt it necessary to provide Jack with the reading she had just given Barbossa yet added another two lines.

"_Fleeing to the land of the lions_

_To that great city of sins, there she lies,_"

**(A/N:**

**There you go finally did it. Hope you enjoyed it. I will know if you review! Hit the button and type a few words people you know you want to!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Fury

"Land of lions doesn't that mean the oracle is in Africa?" Sean whispered as the three of them huddled close together in the brig, not wanting to give away their secret. Lydia shook her head as Jack listened in totally clueless.

"No, if you understand the whole last two lines it gives it away. It is Asia-minor. Those from the east were exotic and different to the Greeks they didn't really understand them or their culture, although it was fascinating. Lions were seen as an exotic creature and thus related to Asia-minor and empires of Asia-minor. If either of you have ever read the bible, unlikely, you would see that in Book of Revelation, in one of the final chapters it talks about the apocalypse and how the 'city of sins' will be destroyed. That refers to the city of Babylon, however it could also refer to Constantinople the great capital city of the Ottoman Empire. Especially considering Babylon does not exist anymore. If this oracle does exist she is most likely in Constantinople, which is ironic because it was the Roman Catholic church who ended the tradition of oracles, and that is where first Christian Roman Emperor fled to when Rome was invaded," Lydia said. Jack was totally bemused.

"How on earth did you know all that?" he said confused and annoyed that he couldn't give such a detailed answer, Lydia smiled slyly.

"Mother has had tutors for me my whole life, when she was away I would read. When we were on the open ocean I would read I guess it is just something I know. I was fascinated by near eastern religion and history. Mediterranean histories in particular there are so many wonderful monuments remaining and – " Jack cut her off not to particularly interested in what she had to say.

"Stop. That is enough now miss-know-it-all, now we know where it is all we have to do is get there," Jack said then Lydia interrupted is thought.

"We? There is no we here, there is you and us," she said pointing to Jack and then to herself and Sean, "You are on your own Jacky, I have an audition for the Parisian Opera in three months and I would like to get there and get in thank you very much. My whole life you have been on a wild goose chase for this fable, what makes you think you will ever find it; and that I would help you?" Lydia said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then something very surprising happened.

"I will help you Sparrow," Sean said. Lydia was totally shocked.

"What on earth are you doing? Do not rope yourself into this Sean!" she said astounded by his answer. Jack just looked at the two with a hint of triumph.

"Maybe he will tell me more about you that you do," he said bitterly.

"I told you I will tell you everything, just give me some time," Lydia pleaded Sean ignored her.

"Besides, I have been a blacksmith all my life, like my father and his father. I want a little bit of adventure. There is nothing left for me in Port Royal or in any port for that matter; you will be off dancing full time, Gareth is dead, this is an opportunity for a better life and I will take it," Sean said as Jack gave him an affectionate slap on the back.

"That's the spirit son, leave the wench and follow the sea. I like him," Jack said to Lydia pointing at Sean who was smiling awkwardly at Jack's friendly gesture. Lydia growled in annoyance and stomped off to the other corner of the cell.

"You are both mad as a hatter!" she screamed at them then turned her back and did not speak to them for some hours. Finally annoyed with hearing Jack's stories being told over and over again she reluctantly edged back towards the men who smirked at her situation. She remained silent totally embarrassed.

"They always come crawling back mate," Jack whispered to Sean who sniggered in response receiving a sharp look from Lydia. Suddenly one of Barbossa's crewmen appeared at the bars and opened the door grabbing the attention of all the inmates.

"Sparrow to captains quarters," he said roughly pulling Jack up by the collar and dragging him helpless out of the cell.

"Why are you taking him to Barbossa?" Lydia called jumping up yet receiving no response. Turning around in defeat she looked hopelessly at Sean. She was rather upset that he had chosen Jack over her. She looked at how his sandy blond hair fell across his face and his mouth parted ever so slightly, and could imagine spending the rest of her life with him. But wouldn't someone who loved you as much as he did choose to side with her rather than a grubby old pirate? She would have. It was awkward without Jack the icebreaker.

"I keep seeing Gareth's dead body, the shot in his forehead eyes blank. I keep seeing it over and over in my mind, like a horrible reoccurring nightmare. I can't shake it, I need to find someway to shake it Lydia. Will you help me?" Sean said taking her hand in his own. They were rough and textured a dramatic contrast to Lydia's soft porcelain hands. She gently pulled it away from his hand.

"Why did you choose Jack over me?" Lydia said softly, deflated by the concept of loss. Sean was quick to answer.

"I want to beat that wretch Barbossa at his own game Lydia, I plan to kill him and I need to stay with Jack Sparrow to do that," he growled.

"Revenge won't bring Gareth back," she said genuinely. But Sean ignored her comment, he was hot headed and impulsive nothing could change his mind.

Roughly pushed into the captain's quarters Jack was in a rather sour mood, not appreciative of the treatment he was getting aboard_ his_ ship. He scowled as he noticed Barbossa sitting happily behind the desk maps of the Mediterranean.

"And what do I owe the displeasure?" he said after the crewmember shut the door behind him.

"When ye put it that way I don't think I will answer ye," Barbossa said grinning evilly. Jack turned his back on him and looked around the room picking at ornaments of various natures on the sideboard ducking past the low hanging chandelier. "But considering my merciful nature, I shall tell ye why ye are here. Your lovely friend Lydia gave me a wonderful reading of this here piece of parchment, that ye so kindly got for me from that wretched town in Africa,"

"Is that so? Are you going to devulge the contents of that verse or shall I have to extract it from you?" he said, glancing at Barbossa over his should then turning back smirking thinking 'I know something you don't'.

"Do ye know anything and Greek history Jack?" Barbossa drawled. Spinning around Jack answered.

"Not in the slightest dear old Hector, especially considering all intelligence that I once had was knocked out of me when your crewmember decided it was a good idea to hit me on the back of the head with a plank of wood," he answered snidely rather annoyed at the huge lump on the back of his head.

"My apologies but how else would I have got that verse from ye?"Barbossa said grinning, Jack was repulsed by the decay of his teeth, it was a sad realisation how old they both were becoming.

Suddenly a huge blast rocked the boat as the men began yelling in shock and terror shortly followed by more crashes swaying the ship. The deck was havoc. Men began yelling orders about running out the guns and preparing for defence. Jack and Barbossa looked around in surprise not having the slightest clue where the fire was coming from. Then through the darkness of the night it emerged; white sails and a clean bow. Flying no pirate colours, parting through the waves with ever such ease. The most terrifying vessel in the Spanish Main; the _English Fury_.

**(A.N:**

**hey guys got no reviews on the last chapter :'(. But I still have hope! I have some really good ideas for where this is going and I don't think it is going to be a long story so PLEASE REVIEW! Also just starting another harry potter story which you might like to read. Thx xxxx)**


End file.
